


seheron

by badletter



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Other, Post-Game, Queerplatonic Relationships, super short and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badletter/pseuds/badletter





	seheron

you lay together often. unlike him, you are not used to seheron’s sun. it leaves you drained and cranky by midday, though thankfully he humors you.

sometimes you lay side by side, hand lazily resting in his, or sometimes not touching at all. sometimes you lay on him, cheek pressed against his bare chest with your hair splayed out around your head. sometimes he sits, reading or simply resting, and you spread out in his lap like a spoiled cat. all the clothing is so loose here, your shirt will move up, exposing your stomach. he sets a hand on the exposed skin and that is enough to make you double over, giggling like a child.

he runs his hands over your skin with intimate familiarity, but the way he looks at you makes it seem as though you are this rare and new spectacle to behold. he presses kisses between your shoulder blades and along your collarbone, the affection so odd coming from him but not at all unwelcome.

he thrives here under seheron’s sun. here he is someone new, someone whole. this is his home.


End file.
